


Making love to a stranger

by setaxis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Asexual Character, Drabble, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setaxis/pseuds/setaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ying may be a succubus but that doesn't mean she necessarily experiences sexual attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making love to a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> **Fest:[](http://femmexo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **femmexo**](http://femmexo.livejournal.com/)**  
>  **Prompt** : ace-spectrum character a wakes up and realizes they've been turned into a succubus. pairing/ot3+ or character a-centric is fine!  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thank you for the prompt dear prompter! I've gone off the prompt a bit (the character has always been a succubus) but I hope that's okay. I really want to write more for this universe/idea with differing aro/ace spectrum succubi and pairings so please think of this as the first installment! I hope you like it.

 

 

 

 _Human women are beautiful._ Ying thinks in wonder. _Truly if there were such thing as a creator he must have made women second because how else could he have achieved such marvels? No one could make something so perfect on the first try._

 

She lets her palm rest against the swell of her partner's breast, pleased when they keen upwards into her touch. It has always pleased her to feed on her prey like this - navigating the line between worship and pleasure like a tightrope walker.

 

Ying can feel the woman's energy strum through her, sweet and ripe, just the way she likes it. Oh, she has picked well with this one. Maybe some would have overlooked her - her eyes are just this side of too small and her nose too pudgy upon first notice for her face to be called truly pretty - but to Ying she is _radiant_. Her eyes, small as they are, dance with mischief and mirth. Her nose crinkles in delight as she laughs and hourly her whole face is lit up with joy.

 

And here, lying beneath Ying, she looks more magnificent even yet. Breathless, skin pearlescent with a slight sheen of sweat, cheeks flushed pink like the blush of a peony. She is a painting brought to life.

 

A brush of Ying's fingers against her sex has the spritely human that shares her bed mewling and a tendril of ambrosia-like pleasure curls through their connection. Ying hums happily.

 

"You are wonderful." She breathes. "So wonderful."

 

"I could say the same to you." Ying's vixen says mischievously. She rolls her hips pointedly and Ying laughs delightedly.

 

"What a demanding little thing you are."

 

"You're the one who promised to worship me." That little thing replies slyly, "I'm just making sure you uphold your end of the bargain."

 

Ying laughs again, pleased beyond measure at her luck. She hasn't fed from someone she genuinely likes this much in a very long time and it is glorious. She usually goes a ways to make sure she has some measure of affection for her partners - after all it is rather difficult to give pleasure to someone who revolts you and above all it makes for a very unsatisfying meal - but it has been far longer than she feels comfortable thinking about since she has fed this well and without her prey attempting to push her for things she does not want to give.

 

Long, slender fingers brush against Ying's cheeks. She startles. When had her sprite moved?

 

"You were crying." The woman murmurs.

 

"I was?" Ying replies faintly.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you weren't enjoying it." The woman cradles Ying's cheeks in her hands. They are soft and delicate and kind and beautiful, just like the creature herself. Ying feels a rush of affection and gratitude.

 

"No, sprite. You need not worry." Ying says. "I like this kind of sex."

 

"This kind of sex?"

 

Ying gently lowers her lover back down to the bed, pressing a sweet, chaste kiss to her forehead. "Showing a soul how beautiful they are with nothing but my fingers and my mouth."

 

The human smiles, sweet and slow. She pulls the tips of Ying's fingers to her mouth and kisses them one by one. _Yes,_ she seems to be saying, _Do what you will with me._

 

So Ying takes her prey apart with pleasure and puts her back together again with worship and, despite Ying being a creature of hell, it feels like a miracle.

 

...

 

The sun is high in the sky and Ying knows it is well past the time she should have left. The human she fed from last night lies asleep still, exhausted. She should leave. No good will come of staying - when the pretty creature wakes drained and weak she will surely realise something was wrong - and then will come the screams, the fear, the pain. Ying doesn't want that. She doesn't want anything to spoil this moment - but yet still she stays.

 

It is foolish to think there could be something more here. She is a succubus, a monster of hell, who feeds on the life force of humans and the creature lying in her bed is naught but mortal. Even if she were to see past what Ying is, how long would it be before she were killed at Ying's hand?

 

She traces a path down the side of the sleeping woman's face. Slowly, as if even this movement might cause the human to wake, she leans until her lips brush her sprite's ear.

 

"My name is Ying." She whispers. "And never in all my years have I met a soul as beautiful as yours. Thank you, my sprite."

 

...

 

Baekhee wakes aching and deliciously satisfied. Last night... She buries her face in her pillow. Last night was incredible and just what she needed. Her friends told her she was being silly but the last couple of weeks she could have sworn she felt someone watching her - a presence everywhere she went. Maybe it was just paranoia but it was still enough to set Baekhee on edge. She hadn't even realised how stressed she was until this stranger fucked it out of her.

 

Even thinking of how skilled her partner for the night was has Baekhee's toes curls. Baekhee has had a lot of sex - a _lot_ of sex - but last night was something else. They were strangers. They didn't even exchange names, and yet it seems like the other woman knew her body better than she did - pulling pleasure from her teasingly like a musician drawing melody from an instrument. It was incredible and she's not just saying that because it bordered on worship (she's always known she's a goddess). It was the way that the woman had taken such joy and pleasure from Baekhee's own; how she had genuinely enjoyed giving without wanting to have the favour returned (not that Baekhee hadn't offered, only to be gently refused). Baekhee has never felt so loved and appreciated by any of the people she's slept with.

 

She sighs wistfully. It really is a shame Baekhee didn't catch her name. If she had one regret last night it would be that she didn't know whose name she should have been screaming - that and it's going to be hard to find her mystery lover without even a name to go on.

 

_Hard, but maybe not impossible._

 

She hugs her pillow and grins a silly, giddy grin to herself.

 

_Wait for me, my Mystery. I'll find you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really would appreciate feedback on this piece - was it clear Ying is ace spectrum? Was the porn too much/distracting/inappropriate etc? anything you wish to comment on would be much appreciated (I am ace spectrum myself but I don't have the monopoly on ace experiences obviously). This was designed to show that ace-spectrum people can enjoy sex without feeling sexual attraction. This is one of many ways that that could be the case and I hope it succeeds even in small measure. (Also I'm sorry I'm not mentioning aro-spectrum people - this was not to deliberately leave anybody out and I would like to continue this series with aro characters as well in future.)


End file.
